Cyclin dependent kinase 4/6 (CDK4/6) inhibitors are described in, for example, WO2007/140222 and WO2010/020675, which are hereby incorporated by reference in entirety.
Phosphatidylinositol 3-Kinase (PI3Kinase) inhibitors are described in, for example, WO2004/048365, WO2007/084786, WO2004/096797, WO2010/029082, WO2006/122806 which is hereby incorporated by reference in entirety.